


I'll keep you (If you'll let me)

by deluweil



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Evan "Buck" Buckley, Boys In Love, Eddie Diaz is a mother hen, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Athena Grant, Protective Eddie Diaz, very mild whoomp Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluweil/pseuds/deluweil
Summary: "But I said 'don't freak out'!" Buck pointed out at with what sounded suspiciously like a whine."Don't you know that's the fastest way to get any parent on edge?" Eddie retorted quickly taking Buck's hand and guiding him to the bench, and then went to get a first aid kit from a nearby closet.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 480





	I'll keep you (If you'll let me)

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it,  
> So here it is :)

**I'll Keep you (If you'll let me)**

Buck walked into the firehouse, thankful that the trucks were gone, that meant that second shift has started and he will not have too many people to explain his new look to, he hoped to catch Hen or Eddie before they left.

Turning into the locker room, he did a small 'alright' fist when he managed to catch Eddie, standing with his back to him facing his locker. "Eddie, before you turn around I need you to not freak out." He warned right off the bat. Eddie froze immediately recognizing his voice and turned around "Holy shit! What the hell happened?"

"But I said 'don't freak out'!" Buck pointed out at with what sounded suspiciously like a whine.

"Don't you know that's the fastest way to get any parent on edge?" Eddie retorted quickly taking Buck's hand and guiding him to the bench, and then went to get a first aid kit from a nearby closet.

"Not really, my dad wasn't exactly the give a shit type." Buck shrugged easily.

"I have some choice words for your dad but now's not the time." Eddie muttered as he gently tilted Buck's head up and examined his bruised face, "want to tell me what happened?"

"Let's just say my recently ex-boyfriend, if he can even be called that," Buck paused with a hiss as Eddie cleaned the small abrasion over his eyebrow "will think twice before hitting someone next time."

Eddie froze and lowered his eyes to meet Buck's "Your boyfriend did that to you?" he asked shocked "and on the subject, you had a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?"

"One, not yet really a boyfriend, two note the EX and three is this really what you're harping on right now? The fact that I didn't tell you?" Buck ticked off then met his friend's eyes incredulously.

"No, of course not, sorry." Eddie replied shaking his head and returned to tend to Buck "But seriously now, he hit you?"

"Relax, this was the first and last time, also I don't think he'll try that again with anyone." Buck calmed Eddie down.

"No, I don't believe he will." A voice from the door made them turn in surprise.

"Hey 'Thena, I gather you found him?" Buck asked.

"That I did, he refuses to talk, and I'm only assuming you are too?" Athena clarified approaching them and resting a hand on Buck's shoulder.

"I did dislocate his jaw." Buck replied with a sheepish smile.

"And sprained his wrist, and punched him hard enough to get him concussed." Athena retorted sounding firm but her eyes were affectionate.

"To be fair I only punched him once, it's not my fault he's got two left feet." Buck shrugged. Eddie smiled as he placed one last small band aid at the corner of Buck's mouth.

"Good as new." Eddie winked at his friend "Anything else I should check?"

"No, I'm good." Buck replied, at Eddie and Athena's doubtful glares he sighed, "I promise."

"Lift your shirt." Athena demanded. Rolling his eyes, Buck did just that "I'm okay."

"Alright." She breathed out in relief "Can you tell me what set it off?"

"He was jealous." Buck replied evasively already looking to grab his keys "Thanks for the assist Eds, see you tomorrow."

"Stop right there!" Eddie commanded, Buck froze and turned around incredulously "Seriously? All that was missing was the 'young man'." He protested.

Eddie wanted to laugh at that, but he couldn't back down now "You're coming home with me."

Buck narrowed his eyes at his friend "Why?"

"I'm not letting you go back to an empty apartment where your psycho ex can come back and find you." Eddie explained.

Even Athena rolled her eyes at the dramatic display of overprotectiveness by Eddie "The 'Psycho' ex as you put it, is arrested in the hospital and currently can't stand without assistance; I think big bad over here can look after himself for the night."

"Also he never made it to my place, this was pretty new." Buck shrugged and nodded gratefully at Athena.

"You are no fun!" Eddie pointed to Athena who rolled her eyes at him "and you," he pointed at Buck "are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"You," Buck pointed at Eddie "are a mother hen." Then turned to Athena "And you, I really appreciate it, thanks so much for everything."

Athena smiled and hugged him warmly "Anytime Buckaroo, just don't make this into a habit." Buck nodded with a smile and waved goodbye at the police sergeant as she went in search of her husband.

"Ok papa bear, let's go home." He told Eddie a somewhat mocking voice, but his eyes were warm and he was mostly smiling. "For the record, I could sleep in my bed tonight but for your peace of mind I'll be sleeping on your horrible couch." He pointed out as they walked out of the firehouse and in the direction of Eddie's car.

"You can sleep with me." Eddie said off-handedly going straight to the driver's door getting in.

Buck turned his head in a contemplative nod before shaking his head and getting into the passenger's seat. "So let me see if I get it right, I just came out to you as Bi, you patch me up because apparently my latest whatever-the-fuck-he-was is a violent idiot and I can't stand those, and then proceed to not only take me with you but offer to sleep in the same bed as me" Buck summarized. "What am I missing here?"

Eddie huffs a laugh and runs a hand over his face wearily, "For one we are two adults and fully capable of sharing a bed without it getting weird. Secondly I don't give a shit that you're Bi it just means that for one I'll be taking Hen's money who swore up and down you'll identify yourself as straight until your midlife crisis years," Buck laughed out loud at that.

"Sorry to disappoint big sister but I've been Bi since my early teenage years, I just learned to keep it to myself." Buck shrugged looking out the window, head resting back tiredly.

"Didn't think you can trust me?" Eddie asked quietly after a while.

"It wasn't relevant, haven't had anyone serious in years," Buck retorted, "I guess I would have told you if it became crucial."

"What if it's crucial for me?" Eddie asked quietly as he parked his truck, and turned to meet Buck's eyes.

"What does that mean?" Buck asked, eyes widening just a little.

Eddie turned completely to Buck, releasing his seatbelt to move closer, "I may have kept a few things too." He muttered quietly, running a gentle hand on one sculpted cheek.

"You weren't keeping it too well Eds." Buck smiled, leaning into Eddie's touch.

"You knew?" Eddie asked. Buck nodded "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You're my best friend Eddie, you and Christopher mean everything to me, I wasn't going to fuck that up on the off chance you might be interested in anything more than a quick lay." Buck responded blue eyes the most earnest Eddie's ever seen them.

"What makes you think I'd only be interested in a quick lay?" Eddie frowned, thumb rubbing soothingly over Buck's cheekbone.

"That's pretty much on brand with every person I've ever dated, I'm used to it." Buck shrugged and pulled away to get out of the car, "Besides you didn't say anything so I figured you weren't interested." He finished with an understanding smile that grated on Eddie's nerves.

"Wait, stop!" Eddie reached for his wrist before he reached the door, "Whoever you dated before were obviously either blind or stupid or both, because you are one of a kind Buckley,"

Here Buck interrupted him with a smirking "Awwww" hands on the heart and everything.

"Shut up!" Eddie said in a singsong kind of way and rolled his eyes "I'm serious here, if we do this, it's not going to be just a quick fuck ok? We'll do the whole thing."

"Are you planning on wining and dining me Diaz?" Buck smirked, stepping closer to his friend laying hands on Eddie's hips and pulling him flush against his tall frame.

"Yes, you jerk, are you planning on kissing me or…?" Buck cut into Eddie's retort by pressing their lips together, the response was immediate, lips clashed against each other, noses bumping, Eddie's hands rose to cup Buck's face pulling him as close as possible, it was hot and urgent and demanding.

Just as Eddie was considering pulling Buck back to the truck and drive to his place, the door opened and there was a cough interrupting them, they pulled away hastily but Eddie refused to let go of his soon to be boyfriend and turned to find Carla standing on the front porch with a smirk.

"You do know this is Athena's week?" she pointed out.

"That's why she looked so satisfied when I insisted on taking you home with me." Eddie realized out-loud making Buck chuckle and nod. "Were you in on this bet?"

"No babe." Buck shook his head and headed to hug Carla hello already explaining to her what happened to his face and asking her what she thinks he should tell Christopher.

Eddie smiled fondly at Buck fussing over the issue, it just made him love him even more.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it,   
> Hope you liked it, please leave a review, it keeps me writing :)


End file.
